Prostitute Weiss Schnee
by RayQ Cina
Summary: In this breakaway from canon, Weiss reaches Mistral without crashing and getting kidnapped. She's finally free from the clutches of her bastard father and shit-faced brother. But she realizes she has no money, no food, and no home to stay in. How is an ex-heiress to survive the filthy slums of Mistral? One answer: Prostitution... oh joy.


**So I was reading a few reviews for "Mad, Mad Ruby Rose" (thank you guys for that btw), when an author by the name of** **Konstantinsen** **brought up an interesting idea to try and merge another Johnny Ethco animation with RWBY.**

 **If there's anyone to thank for this idea, it's him.**

 **So here is a new fic to test myself. This takes place in an AU where Weiss makes it to Mistral without crashing and getting kidnapped by Raven "Failure-of-a-Basic-Mother" Branwen. Also, I have no damn clue about how much lien is worth in the RWBYverse, so for the sake of this fic, we'll have that 5 Lien = 1 US Dollar. If I'm wrong about this, then by all means, feel free to correct me.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. Please support the official release.**

* * *

RayQ Cina

presents

A Jon Etheridge inspired story

Prostitute Weiss

* * *

Weiss can admit that she was a little surprised that they managed to reach Mistral with little to no problems whatsoever. She was sure there would be some form of opposition in Grimm when they went through the floating Gravity Dust islands, but it didn't happen. The islands were strangely devoid of Grimm.

But Weiss was finally here, away from her wretched father and brown-nosing brother. She was finally free to do as she pleased.

And it was right after that revelation when she remembered that she had no money, no home to stay in, no food to eat, and no apparel to change into.

"…shit…" the ex-heiress said to herself. How exactly would she survive around this Kingdom?

* * *

She walked around aimlessly in the lower parts of the city, the shattered moon brightening the night sky. Maybe she could find a homeless shelter. It'd be degrading and probably filthy, but it'd be _something_.

' _Is there anything I can do to make money quickly?'_ Weiss thought to herself, as she turned the corner and saw something. Across the street, in an alleyway illuminated by a nearby streetlamp, was a young faunus woman and an older human man. The blonde cat-faunus wore a sleeveless pink top that revealed her cleavage, a black mini-skirt with fishnet leggings, and high heels. And she was… _servicing_ the man.

Weiss flinched away in absolute disgust. _'That is repulsive! Why would she ever debase herself to doing something like this?! Where's her dignity?!'_

But eventually, for reasons unknown, curiosity got the better of her, so she quietly made her way across the street and peeked her head into the alleyway to get a closer look. The two seemed to have finished by the time she got over, as Weiss could see the man zipping up his trousers.

"Thanks for the b-job, toots. Here you go. Gotta get home to my wife." The man handed the woman about 200 Lien, shocking Weiss, who then quickly hid herself behind a trash bin when the man walked out of the alley.

Once, he was gone, Weiss got up, before hearing the woman speak. "I hope this is enough for some food…" she said quietly.

' _She did it… to get Lien to pay for food?'_ Weiss was surprised that the woman would sacrifice her dignity for that. So lost in thought about it, that she didn't notice the empty can of soda under her foot until she crushed it.

"Who's there?!" she heard the woman yell. Weiss came out of hiding, hands in the air.

"Don't panic! It's just me! I'm not going to hurt you!" the ex-heiress assured. The woman looked at her suspiciously.

"…what's a Schnee doing out here in the slums of Mistral?" the woman asked cautiously.

"An _ex_ -Schnee is more like it now…" Weiss lamented. "My 'father' more or less disowned me. So I stowed away on a Bullhead going to Mistral, and… well, here I am. Weiss Schnee; better known as broke and homeless."

The woman was surprised to hear that, but didn't run as Weiss sat down next to her.

"…huh. Quite the story…" the woman said. "Well, if it matters to you… my name is Cleo."

Weiss looked over and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"So…what brings you here specifically?" the woman now named Cleo asked. Weiss felt the heat come to her cheeks as she remembered what just happened a couple of minutes ago.

"I, um…saw you and that man earlier…" the ex-heiress sheepishly whispered.

"…oh." Cleo said. "Well, I'm sorry you had to see that…but I really didn't have any better options…can't get a job because no one wants to employ a faunus."

"I can't imagine how bad that is…" Weiss sympathized. "And I'm ashamed that I realize my 'family' would condone such a thing."

Cleo just smiled. "At the least, you see what they're doing is wrong. That just means you're better than them."

Weiss chuckled at that. "Indeed." She said as she stood up. "Well, I think I've stuck around enough. I'd best get out of your hair now. You've probably got better things to do then talk to a washed-up princess…"

Weiss almost got out of the alley before Cleo called back. "Wait."

She turned back to the faunus. "Yes?"

"You said you don't have any money or a place to stay, right?" Cleo asked. Weiss winced at the reminder.

"I don't, but I suppose I don't really have a choice but to either find a homeless shelter to stay in or just sleep in the alley..." she answers.

Cleo simply smiles. "Nope."

For a moment, Weiss's heart fluttered, hearing the phrase that her former partner would often say. Then she was confused.

"E-excuse me?" she asked.

"Nope." Cleo said again. "I won't allow you to have to sleep on the pavement. You can live with me."

Weiss frowned slightly. "But I wouldn't want to be a bothe-"

"Nope." The more Cleo said that word, the more memories of Ruby began resurfacing in the ice queen.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't I just be mooching off of you?" Weiss cautiously asked.

"Nnnnope." Cleo said one last time. "You can live with me as long as you need to."

Weiss looked Cleo right in the eyes...and smiled warmly. "Well alright, if you insist on it," she answered. "But I _will_ be getting some kind of job to help us live."

"Fine with me." Cleo answered. The Schnee and the Faunus then walked further into the alley, towards their newly shared home.

* * *

 _4 Days Later..._

Ever since Weiss moved in with Cleo, the two have gotten much closer to one another. Even when low on Lien, the two tried their hardest not to let that dampen their mood.

Weiss had just arrived in Cleo's two-room apartment, sporting a new casual attire of a white sleeveless top, tight blue jeans, and white sneakers. She looked... very frustrated as she sat at the small table.

Cleo looked up from the small couch. "Weiss? Is everything alright?"

Weiss just sighed aggressively. "Turns out no one wants to hire a Schnee these days. More often than not because of something Jacques did."

Cleo got up and walked over to Weiss. "Even hundreds of miles away, your dad ruins everything, doesn't he?" she said as she started massaging the ex-heiress's shoulders.

"You're damn right he does." Weiss answered bitterly. "And our Lien count isn't all that high as it is. What do we do?"

Cleo looks out the small window near the door, seeing the alleyway where she and Weiss first met. The faunus bit her lip. "Weiss...I might have to...do _it_ again."

Weiss stood and turned to Cleo, her eyes immediately lock with Cleo's worryingly. "Cleo...there has to be a better way than _that_..." she tries to persuade.

"Like you said, we're getting low on Lien and we'll need as much as we can get and soon. I don't want to do this. I _have_ to do this." Cleo said, as she got out her provocative clothing to put on.

Weiss just stood there, feeling upset about her new friend having to sacrifice her body to ensure that they can live.

"Then...I won't let you do it alone..."

Cleo ceased what she was doing and stared at Weiss, shocked at what she just said. "What?"

"If this is what you must resort to in order to get Lien..." Weiss said. "...then I'm coming with you."

Cleo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Weiss...no, you shouldn't. You're not like me. You actually have dignity left."

"Dignity can't pay our rent or buy us food." Weiss insisted. "I know it'll be gross, degrading, and absolutely humiliating... but if it's our only option, I'll do it."

A single tear made it's way out of Cleo's eye as she hugged Weiss. "...ok. If it's what you decide..."

Weiss hugged back. "It is...um, I might need some...tips..."

Cleo just chuckled softly. "I'll show you what I know. Try not to be _too_ grossed out."

* * *

 **This prologue took much longer to write than I thought it would, and I apologize for that. It also turned out a bit less comedic and more serious as I continued writing, but I still like how it came out. What do you guys think, though?**

 **So, yes. I had to make an OC for this story, and I may have to make a couple more. But that's for the future. And I'm sure some of you will speak of Weiss being OOC. To which I say, "Sorry bruh. My story."**

 **Anyways, till the next one.**


End file.
